Briony Weasley
Main Plot Role Briony is a member of the Order of the Phoenix, recruited at the end of her 5th year when circumstances (and an abduction by the Order of the Dragon), landed herself, Severus Potter, Catrine McKinnon, and Charlotte Potter trapped within a cavern together with multiple members of the Order of the Phoenix. The group of students had just been involved (along with many others) in a battle against Thanatos and the Order of the Dragon in a ravine, during which the Great Beast's offer to 'have those who possessed creature and dragon bonds join his cause' was unceremoniously thrown back at his snout by all four of them. As a result, and as an apparent twisted award for surviving, all four of them were initiated at the time. She worked with the Order of the Phoenix to stand against the Great Beast and dark wizards until her 'death.' However, a magical connection in her and Severus Potter's wedding bands prevented her from fully dying and nearly a year later Severus was able to bring her 'back.' Some of her memories were intact, but having lost several years of her life she is now working to regain her memories and reclaim her place and role in the Order of the Phoenix. Briony is bonded to abraxans. The bond came about when her and Severus were in the Room of Requirement, looking for items for her 'shop' that she intended to open after graduation (she intended to re-open Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and did, until it was burnt to its foundations when she was killed by the same dark wizards that murdered her). She found a scroll with wings on it, and upon reading it a magical tunnel opened in the wall, and a silver coated winged horse emerged, one that she could understand somewhat. Tattoos formed along Briony's back, feathered wings from the tops of her shoulders nearly all the way down on either side of her spine, and to the touch they felt like stroking actual feathers upon an abraxan. Ever since Briony was bonded to abraxans as a whole, and one in particular that is her 'bond mate.' Since returning from the dead she has not rekindled the bond however, not fully remembering it asides from the wings she has on her back. Major Event Participation MP ~ The Return Basics '''Character's Full Name:''' Briony Minerva (Weasley) Potter '''Nickname: ''' Bri, Red, Little Red '''Name's Origins (Nationality, Language, etc.):''' Greek '''Name's Meaning (Literal translation or folk meaning):''' Vine '''Why was the character given this name? (Example: Grandmother's maiden name became your character's first name):''' Mother's choice '''Does the character like their name?''' She isn't fond of her middle name, but likes Briony well enough '''Eye Color:''' Green '''Glasses needed?:''' No '''Hair Color & Length:''' Dark red, long '''Build & Body Type:''' Short and skinny '''Skin Tone:''' Creamy '''Height:''' 5'3" '''Weight:''' 110lbs '''Birthday:''' September 24th '''Astrological Sign:''' Capricorn '''Place of Birth:''' St. Mungo's, London '''Places the Character has lived:''' Shell Cottage - Tinworth, Cornwall '''Current residence:''' Lived with Severus Potter and his family in Hawaii, then lived at #93 Diagon Alley about Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes '''Nationality:''' Welch '''Native Language(s):''' English '''Accent Present? If so what accent?:''' Welch '''Pets:''' Baast, a large domesticated hybrid between a house cat and a wild cat '''Wand (Wood, core, length, & flexibility):''' 11" Alder with Dragon Heartstring core, sturdy '''Blood Status:''' Halfblood '''Social Class:''' Working/Middle '''Special Talents/Skills:''' Has a knack for getting out of things and sneaking off, is very opinionated and can talk her way out (or into) anything. She is also stubborn as hell, and bonded with Abraxans, with her main bond-mate named Sabine. '''Mannerisms or Habits:''' Purses her lips when irritated, smirks a lot, taps her hands/wand on just about everything when impatient, when with Severus Potter always needs some form of contact, usually holding hands or standing close. Has the tendency to stutter over words when embarrassed or afraid, and blushes a lot. Childhood Background '''Mother:''' Caitlyn (Bennett) Weasley '''Father:''' Ronald Weasley III '''Siblings:''' None '''Notable Relatives?''' Noelle Weasley - Cousin - deceased '''Childhood Friends:''' Octavius Lupin '''Relationship with Family Members:''' Briony is the troublemaker of the family, and rightly named so as she does whatever she wants and often plays pranks on everyone. Recently, as she's grown older, Briony has extracted herself from her family and is now living with Severus Potter and his family in Hawaii in order to protect herself from them and those within the Weasley family who are trying to kill her and the Potters. '''Best Memory of Family:''' Playing with Tav and Noelle when they were little. '''Worst Memory of Family:''' The events following the Trial of herself, Severus, and Charlotte Potter, when Noelle died and she fled the home to Hawaii. '''Family Quirks or Secrets:''' It's a large family with large factions, quirks are a given there! As for secrets, the family is involved with dark wizard extremists who want the Potter family eradicated, though she has no clue who within her family (aside from her Uncle Eddard, deceased) is involved. '''Important Experiences/Injuries:''' - Severus Potter's "death" in the girl's lavatory with the basilisk, becoming petrified as a result, only to discover he survived. - Being lured outside of the castle during the Yule Gala where her uncle and another tried to kill Severus and Charlotte, only to die at their hands instead. - The trial that followed, where it was made clear that extremists were everywhere, even within the Ministry itself. - Noelle Weasley's death, and finding out that she died because of Briony's involvement with Severus, with the Splattergroit meant for her instead. - Fleeing to Hawaii, where the Potters brought her into the family as one of their own. - The ravine where she almost died from secondary drowning, and the events following after where she was brought into the Order of the Phoenix. - Marrying Severus in the hallway of Hogwarts. '''Places Visited as a Child:''' Britain '''Enemies:''' Tara Callaghan '''Hometown Atmosphere:''' Quiet, secluded, but close-knit '''Childhood Room Appearance:''' Very messy, violent colored walls, a simple, small bed. The main thing taking up space aside from that and a dresser is her large WWW trunk full of inventions and things. Schooling '''House:''' Slytherin '''Current Year Level (If Student):''' 7th '''Favorite Class & Why:''' Defense Against the Dark Arts - She finds hexing things enjoyable, and thinks it is incredibly interesting '''Least Favorite & Why Class:''' History of Magic - One word: boring!!! '''Clubs?''' Hogwarts Herald '''Quidditch?''' Yes, seeker! '''Prefect or TA?''' Prefect '''OWL Scores by Class:''' N/A '''NEWT Scores by Class:''' N/A '''Personality During School:''' A spitfire. Sarcastic as hell, with a knack for finding trouble when looking for adventures. She is very blunt and open with what she believes, and will do anything for those she cares for. '''Friends:''' Severus Potter, Octavius Lupin, Alfie Holmes '''Favorite Professor & Why:''' Potter and Chegual because they teach DADA and they're incredibly hilarious, especially when teaching together '''Least Favorite Professor & Why:''' She doesn't dislike any of the professors [s]Significant experiences during school:[/b] Refer to Important Experiences/Injuries in Childhood '''Best memory from school:''' When she and Severus got married by the portrait in the halls before school began the following day. '''Worst memory from school:''' When Severus was "killed" by the basilisk. '''Favorite place in the castle:''' The dungeons (Slytherin common room) '''Favorite place outside the castle:''' The lake '''Favorite place in Hogsmeade''' Zonko's '''Least favorite place in the castle:''' History of Magic classroom, it makes her want to fall asleep immediately '''Least favorite place outside the castle:''' There really isn't one '''Least favorite place in Hogsmeade''' She doesn't have one Adult Background N/A Career N/A Memorable Quotes Friends & Relationships